Worst Vacation EVER!
by NinjaNard Productions
Summary: 16 teenagers: Duncan,Courtney,Harold,Noah,Tyler,Lindsay,Heather,DJ,Cody,Bridgette,Geoff,Justin,Gwen,Trent,Ezekiel and Eva win a trip to a tropical paradise island.It turns out to be a crappy, run-down summer camp with a murderer on the loose. Oh joy. DxC.
1. The Arrival

**Author's Note- I thought I'd take a shot at making a horror story. The campers featured will not be all of them(Just Duncan,Courtney,Tyler,Lindsay,Geoff,Bridgette,Heather,Justin,Harold,Noah,Eva,Ezekiel,Gwen, Trent, Cody, and DJ)**

**Main Pairing(s): Duncan/Courtney. **

**Minor: Harold/Bridgette, Eva/Noah, Gwen/Trent, Tyler/Lindsay, Geoff/Bridgette, Heather/Justin, Ezekiel/Heather,**

* * *

Life couldn't possibly be better for a group of 16 teenagers who had just won an all-expense paid trip to a tropical island paradise. They were all very excited about it, too.

On the boat, two certain teenagers were standing on the edge, holding hands.

"This is gonna be great," said Duncan Helmer, as he held hands with his girlfriend, Courtney Polaski.

"Yeah," she agreed snuggling up to his chest. Two crewmen on the boat with name tags reading _Ricky _and _Sergio_ were looking at them.

"Are you guys gonna make out?" asked Ricky, laughing. Duncan held up a fist.

"Peace man, I'm a Pacifist" said Sergio, lighting a cigarette. Duncan shrugged.

"Wuss," the punk said, then he went back to kissing his girlfriend. Down on the bottom quarters of the ship, two more passionate lovers were making love furiously. Both blondes, their names were Geoff Landon and Bridgette Summers. Up on the top deck, a ragind game of chess was going on between Harold McGrady and Noah Greene. Noah was winning.

"Oh come on, you cheated!" said Harold in frustration. Noah simply shrugged.

"Sore loser," he said, yawning. Geoff and Bridgette walked up, both red in the face and very sweaty.

"I bet I can guess what you two love birds were doing down there," said Noah, rolling his eyes.

"Shut it Noah," said Bridgette, slightly blushing. "Have you seen Gwen? I need to ask her for something."

"Nope," said Noah. Harold shook his head.

"Haven't seen her, Bridgette" said Harold, twirling some chess pieces in between his fingers. Geoff looked at him quizzically.

"I never did get the point of chess," he said, scratching his head. Geoff had never been a very bright one.

Elsewhere, a jock named Tyler Jordan and a fitness buff named Eva Macintosh were competitively arm wrestling. Tyler had lost, again. Even though he was a jock, he sucked at every sport there was. Watching them was a weird, home-schooled kid named Ezekiel Frost.

"That looked good, eh." said Ezekiel, straightening his toque. Tyler got mad.

"That was totally unfair!" he said to the fitness buff. She crossed her arms.

"It's not my fault you suck!" she yelled, sending shivers down Tyler and Ezekiel's spines. She stormed out, leaving a confused Tyler and Ezekiel to look at eachother.

Up on the top deck, Lindsay Gates and Heather Kwong were sunbathing...topless. Lindsay was a blonde, and somewhat dumb, while Heather was a brunette snob. A ladies' man, and somewhat of a geek, Cody Phillips was watching them from a distance. He could never get up enough courage to ask a girl out.

"This is going to suck, I bet." said Heather, taking off her sunglasses. Lindsay nodded.

"Totally," the blonde said. Cody walked up.

"Hello ladies," he said slyly. They both screamed and kicked him several times. He ran away to tend to his wounds.

Gwen Trinity and Trent Smith were looking over the edge of the boat, as the water splashed on them.

"Man, this feels good," said Gwen, smiling. Trent nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I just hope this island is just as awesome."

Justin Banes stood out on the boat, wearing nothing but shorts. He was a male model, and he was showing off his body. DJ Riley was tending to his pet bunny, as he was a nature lover.

Suddenly, the boat came to a sudden stop. Geoff yelled in joy and jumped off, followed by Duncan. Tyler and Ezekiel jumped off as well, but Tyler landed in the water. Heather and Lindsay came next, walking in fancy fashion. Eva came, her arms crossed. Cody ran out, glad to be back on dry land. Harold came off, slowly looking around the dock. DJ carefully stepped off, then smiled in relief of being off of the water. Gwen and Trent came out holding hands, followed closely by Bridgette who ran to hug Geoff. Justin came off, looking in a mirror. Courtney stepped off quietly, and Noah slowly followed.

"This is it? This sucks!" complained Heather. The "Luxurious Resort" was actually a beat-down summer camp. A tall man with a devious smile was awaiting them. He came up and greeted them.

"I'm Chris McLean, your tour guide for this awesome island!" he said, throwing his arms up in dramatic fashion. "It's getting pretty late, so you guys might wanna decide who you are gonna partner up with for the tents! We have 8 tents, so there can be two per tent."

Eventually the tentmates were Duncan and Courtney, Geoff and Bridgette, Gwen and Trent, Lindsay and Tyler, Harold and Ezekiel, Cody and Noah, Heather and Justin, and Eva and DJ.

"Man, I suck at pitching a tent," complained Tyler, kicking the ground.

"I'll help you set it up," offered Trent, as he began to help the struggling jock. Gwen and Lindsay smiled.

"It's good that some of us are making friends," said Gwen.

"Yeah, cause we are all like from across Canada and stuff." Lindsay replied.

* * *

**Later that night...**

"I've gotta go use the bathroom," said Lindsay. Tyler nodded, and the blonde left the tent. It was extremely dark outside, and she could barely see how to get to the bathroom. Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Who's there?" she asked, turning in fright. Only a squirrel was behind her, and she smiled. Then, the suirrel was crushed by a heavy metal boot. There was a tall man standing there, wearing a black cloak and hood, with a black mask over his face. He held a sword, and he grunted from behind his mask.

"Who are you?" Lindsay asked, about to scream. Before she even knew what hit her, a blade was sticking into her stomach. She coughed up some blood, then the man pulled the sword out of her and walked away, leaving Lindsay to die alone in the forest.

* * *

Tyler had been waiting for 30 minutes. He finaly decided to go get some help. He walked outside and over to the closest tent, which happened to belong to Duncan and Courtney.

"What do you want?" asked Duncan, a bit mad that he had been disturbed from his sleep.

"Lindsay went to pee and hasn't come back yet. She's been gone 30 minutes." Tyler said quickly. Courtney looked scared.

"You don't think a wolf or bear got her, do you?" she asked Duncan, worried. The punk shrugged.

"We'll take a flashlight and go see if we can find her,"he said finally. Courtney and Tyler looked at eachother.

"Alright," they both said simultanously.

They walked out and headed towards the bathrooms. They didn't see her there, so they checked the old cabin that was there. Nothing.

"Lindsay! Where are you?" yelled Tyler, breaking away from the group and running towards the woods. He shined his flashlight on the ground and almost puked. Lindsay was there, covered in blood, her blue eyes open and staring blankly into the night.

"Oh my God.." said Courtney, walking up. She broke into tears and snuggled up to Duncan.

"This is bad." the punk said, shaking his head.

* * *

**What will happen next? Find out...soon.**


	2. The Plan

The three teens shook in fear.

"Who would have done this?" asked Courtney, her eyes still watery.

"I don't wanna stick around to find out. We've gotta get out of here. You two go wake up and inform the others, I'll go get the boat ready." Duncan said, turning towards the dock. Courtney pulled him in for a kiss.

"Be careful," she said, a fearful look in her eyes. Duncan nodded. He then turned to Tyler.

"Please, take good care of her." Duncan said, looking with a pleading look into the jock's eyes.

"I promise, Duncan." Tyler said. Duncan went towards the dock, while Courtney and Tyler went back to the other tents.

Geoff and Bridgette were making love(again) when they heard something outside of their tent. Bridgette quickly pulled on a night gown and Geoff put on some boxers. They opened the door to see Courtney looking at them.

"Lindsay is dead! Someone stabbed her and she bled to death in the woods!" she said, trembling. Geoff chuckled.

"Is this some kind of prank? It's pretty lame." he said, yawning. Tyler poked his head in.

"We are freaking serious! Duncan is going to get the boat ready. You guys gotta get dressed and ready to go!" he said, tightening his head band. Finally the couple agreed and started to get dressed as Tyler and Courtney went on to the next tent, with Cody and Noah. They were engaged in a game of chess, with Noah winning.

"Tyler?Courtney? What's wrong?" asked Cody, exchanging a worried look with Noah, who shrugged indifferently.

Soon, Tyler and Courtney had explained the situation to everyone.

* * *

The dock was covered in darkness, so Duncan tripped and fell about 7 times. He never gave up though, he wanted to get off of the island. The boat was there, but the sight Duncan saw made him queasy. Ricky and Sergio were laying face-up in a pool of blood, both of their throats slit. Chris McClean was near them, but he had a deep gash through his chest and his arms were dismembered. Duncan heard a noise behind him, and turned to see The Killer. His blade was still stained red with Lindsay's blood, and Duncan feared he would be next.

"Get away from me!" shouted the punk, turning to run. Only then did he see that The Killer wasn't after him; he jumped onto the boat and began slashing the engine and sides of it. He jumped off just as the boat sank to the bottom, but the 3 bodies stayed floating in the water.

"Of course.."Duncan muttered, as he took the oppurtunity to run back to camp.

* * *

Courtney was glad to see Duncan running back to her. He wasn't looking quite as glad.

"He took out the boat. We have no way of escaping now." Duncan said, sighing. The others looked just as scared.

"I can't take this! This is torture!" screamed DJ, covering his eyes. Harold and Cody looked at the big guy, then sighed.

"There has to be a way off of this island!" said Tyler, not giving up. Bridgette spoke up.

"Perhaps we could find a map of the island, then use it." she said. Geoff smiled.

"That's a great idea, babe!" he said, putting his arm around her.

"Noah, do you think you might know where a map might be?" asked Courtney. Noah shrugged.

"What does it matter anyway? We are just going to die, you people should just accept it." he sighed, picking up a book. Duncan went and grabbed him by the neck.

"Listen, Noah!" he said, tightening his grip. "If you are ever only going to do but one good thing in your life, let it be this. Then at least you can die knowing that you did something good for someone else."

Noah looked down at the ground as Duncan let go of him.

"Alright," he said. "I'll go look in Chris's cabin to see if I can find it. I'll need some help, though. Cody,DJ, and Ezekiel, you guys have to help me.

"Sure, no prob," said Cody, looking confident. Ezekiel nodded and DJ half-heartedly agreed.

"The rest of us should go and see what supplies we can find." said Duncan, as Courtney,Tyler,Geoff,Harold,Bridgette,Justin,Heather,Gwen, and Trent followed him.

* * *

In the Mess Hall, the campers were gathering food and supplies.

"What's this?" asked Trent, holding up a note he'd found. It read _Deception_ in red letters.

"I don't know what that means, but hold onto it." said Gwen. She looked over at Geoff and Bridgette who were making out.

"You guys could at least try to help!" Gwen snapped. Justin nodded.

"She is right, ya know." the model said. Geoff and Bridgette just shrugged it off.

* * *

After searching for 10 minutes, Noah hadn't found anything. Ezekiel was inside looking with him, while Cody and DJ were outside keeping guard.

"You scared, man?" asked Cody, looking up at the taller DJ.

"Yeah. Do you know what it is like to be a black guy in a horror film? That's how I feel right now." DJ said. Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Cody jumped up and hit his head on a tree branch, scaring DJ so much that he ran off into the woods.

"DJ! You ditched me!" screamed Cody, but just as he said that, DJ came running back being chased by The Killer.

"Oh s###!" DJ screamed, just as the killer slashed his blade across his torso, making a deep gash. DJ fell to his knees, and then The Killer kicked his lifeless body into a tree. Cody was so paralyzed with fear that he couldn't move.

"NOAH! HURRY UP IN THERE!" he screamed, as he banged on the cabin door. Noah was busy inside looking through doors.

"Just give me a few seconds Cody! I'm about to find it!" he called, as he and Ezekiel looked harder. Outside, Cody knew that he was about to die. But he didn't run; he knew he had to give Noah enough time to help the others.

"Come on, killer dude! Come and get me!" Cody shouted, waving his arms. He picked up a pine cone and threw it at him, to no avail. The killer raised his blade and brought it down on Cody's shoulder, and brought it across to his hip. Cody's upper body slid off his lower body and hit the ground in a bloody mess. The Killer then began to walk over to the cabin.

"Hide!" whispered Noah, as he and Ezekiel hid underneath a bed. The Killer looked inside,saw nothing, and turned around to leave.

"Ezekiel, now, while you've got a chance, take this map to the others. Go!" said Noah.

"Why aren't you coming?" he asked, puzzled. Noah sighed.

"I have an idea, and it'll take me a while to write it out as a plan. If I don't return, I hope you guys know what to do."

Ezekiel nodded and ran off.


End file.
